everything_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tammin Sursok
Tammin Pamela Sursok, born on 19th August 1983 in Johannesburg, South Africa, is an Australian actress and singer. She is best known for playing Jenna Marshall on ABC Family's Pretty Little Liars, Dani Sutherland on the Australian soap Home & Away. At the age of 4, Tammin and her family emigrated to Sydney, Australia, where she became involved with the Sydney Youth Musical Theatre, pursuing both acting, singing and dancing. She studied drama at school in Australia. She spends her working life in America, having appeared in numerous American TV Series and films. Tammin married actor and director Sean McEwen in 2011. They had a daughter, Phoenix, in 2013. Acting Career In 1999, Tammin landed a role in Australian soap Home and Away. She played Dani Sutherland, the rebellious daughter of the Sutherland's, who owned Summer Bay's caravan park. She left the soap after 5 years in 2004, in order to pursue an acting and music career in the United States at age 21. After a small music career, Tammin emigrated to Los Angeles to pursue an acting career. She landed roles in some of Disney's most popular shows and films. In 2009, she was cast in one of the lead roles in the Disney Channel Original Movie Spectacular!, in which she plays Courtney Lane, a girl who dreams of taking her show choir, Spectacular!, to the top by enlisting the help of a local singer, Nikko Alexander. In 2010, she also had a recurring role in the final season of Hanna Montana. In the Disney Channel show, she played Siena, Jackson's bikini model girlfriend. She appears in 8 episodes of the show. In 2010, Tammin was also cast as Jenna Marshall in ABC Family's Pretty Little Liars. Jenna is a girl who has been blinded by Alison DiLaurentis and her clique, who tried to blame the accident on her step brother Toby. With the mysterious "A" lurking about Rosewood, Jenna is high on the list of suspects, considering what Alison did to her. The series is currently in the middle of its fifth season and has already been renewed for a further 2 seasons. It is assumed that Tammin will continue to play Jenna until the series concludes after season 7. Music Career After leaving Home and Away in 2004, Tammin pursued a career in music. She signed a record deal Sony BMG Music Entertainment and began recording her debut album. On 22nd May 2005, she released her debut album, entitled "Whatever Will Be". The Album reached number 13 on the Australian Albums Chart. Three singles were released from the album: Pointless Relationship, Whatever Will Be & It's A Beautiful Thing. After pursuing an acting career, Tammin returned to her passion for music when she landed a role in Disney's musical movie Specatcular, for which she recorded songs on the soundtrack. She recorded 2 solo tracks, Dance With Me & Just Freak. Since 2009, Tammin has been concentrating on her acting career. However, it was reported that she is planning a return to music in 2014/2015. Filmography 'Films' *Aquamarine (2006) - Marjorie *Spectacular! (2009 - Courtney Lane *Crossing Over (2009) - Rosalyn *Albino Farm (2009) - Stacey *The Unknown (2009) - Chance *Neighbors Are Friends (2009) - Madeline James *Flicka 2 (2010) - Carrie McLaughlin *Husk (2011) - Natalie *Driving By Braille (2013) - Sarah Corso *10 Rules For Sleeping Around (2013) - Katie Oliver *Cam2Cam (2014) - Allie Westbrook 'TV Series' *Home And Away (2000-2004) - Dani Sutherland *Rove Live (2004) - Herself *Rules Of Engagement (2007) - Woman *The Young And The Restless (2007-2009) - Colleen Carlton *In Plain Sight (2008) - Nicole *Hannah Montana (2010-2011) - Siena *Pretty Little Liars (2010-present) - Jenna Marshall *Airship Dracula (2012) - Amelia Discography 'Albums' *Whatever Will Be (22nd May 2005) 'Singles' *Pointless Relationship (14th November 2004) *Whatever Will Be (28th March 2005) *It's A Beautiful Thing (24th July 2005) 'Soundtracks' *Spectacular! Soundtrack (2009)